Candy Striped Dresses and New Students
by AshiChan31287
Summary: Hermione meets some new friends, and Harry falls for them! Cute story, new students based upon actual people I know. You'll like this. Please R&R!!!!
1. New Students?!?!

Harry looked out the window of Florish and Blotts' just in time to catch two really pretty girls walking down the street, smiling and laughing. They were accompanied by two boys that he reconized, but didn't know. He wanted to meet the girls, and so, gathering his courage and his friends Ron and Hermione, walked out of the store and then he stopped. "Do either of you know those people?" he asked them, motioning in the girls' direction. Hermione studied them for a second and then smiled. "Those two girls must be the two new students, the ones that are transfering from an American school. In Texas. You know the one, don't you? Oh, what's it called? Oh yes. The Magical Academy of Witches. Yes, that's it. It's an all girls school." She smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
"Well, then, who are the boys?" Harry asked. Ron looked at them and smiled. "I think it's those irish twins? James and Michael Darkrider. Yeah, that's them. I'm surprised you don't know them Harry. They're planning on trying out for the Quidditch team." Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron. "Really?" Ron nodded. "Yes, really. Why are you asking?" Harry shrugged and smiled. "Do you know if those girls are part veela? I can't seem to stop staring." Hermione smiled. "Well, then, you'd better do something. They're coming our way."  
  
Harry dragged his friends back into the store and hid behind a bookstand. The girls and their companions entered the building talking. "So, James. Tell me," the blonde started. "When do we get to meet the infamous Harry Potter? I've heard so much about him." She smiled a smile that could make Professor Snape's heart melt. Harry pushed his friends over some, so they would be visible to the girls, but not too obvious as to that the girls will know he was watching them. Hermione sighed and whispered, "You can't keep watching them like some shy kitten. You've got to march up to them and introduce yourself. Look, I'll show you."  
  
Hermione walked by the group, accidentally bumping into the dark- haired girl. "Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked the girl. The dark-haired girl smiled at her. "I'm fine. My name is Lyra Leonheart. And you are....?" "Hermione Granger. And this," she said, pulling Ron over to her. "is Ron Wealsey. And this," and with this she grabbed Harry and pulled him to her. "This is Harry Potter." The girls gasped and he blushed. "Wow! We've heard so much about you from, well, everyone. And, of course everything that has happened with you and....." the Lyra lowered her voice. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But, then, I'm sure everyone knows about it. Some muggles too, I'll bet."  
  
He smiled and then the blonde realized something. "Oh, goodness, I haven't told you my name. It's Ashayla Firestorm. This," she motioned to her dark-haired friend, introducing her for the second time. "is Lyra Leonheart. And I'm sure that you know these two, because from what I've been told, you're in the same house." She smiled at him and he blushed. "You know what?" Ron said suddenly. "What?" everyone asked. "I think you," he started, pointing to Ashayla. "talk to much." Ashayla grinned and replied, "I'll take that as a compliment, and i'll say that I think that you like me."  
  
She gave him a huge smile and walked over to a bookcase containing The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 and the new DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) book they'd need for school. She pulled out two copies of each book and handed one to Lyra. Lyra smiled at her friend. When Ashayla turned around again, she nearly ran into someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Are you ok?" she asked. The boy she had bumped into turned out to be Oliver Wood, a former Hogwarts student and former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
He smiled at her. "You must be new to the city, because I haven't seen you around before." She smiled at him and Harry stepped forward and introduced the girls. "This is Ashayla Firestorm and her friend Lyra Leonheart. Hey Oliver." Harry grinned. Oliver grinned back and then turned to Lyra. "It's nice to meet you, both of you. But for now, I must be off. But I hope to see you again soon." He smiled at them again and walked out of the store, waving to them.  
  
//I am being lead to believe that you're taken with that Oliver character,// Ashayla thought at Lyra. She saw a small smile pass across her face, and then she replied. //Well, I don't want to talk about it. It seems that the only way we're meeting these boys is from you running in to them or them running into you.// Ashayla smiled and shook her head. //Whatever, dear friend.// Both girls smiled at everyone and then went about the business of gathering what other schoolbooks they needed. 


	2. updateapology

Ok, it's been years and years since I worked on this story. I hate to break hearts that might still want this story, but I had a major, I mean MAJOR computer crash, so much so that the guys at the pc fixing place said they couldn't restore anything from my hard drive. I've looked to see if I have a back up copy of the story, but I don't believe I do. I might try writing more for it again, but I don't know how that's going to work out. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't get this out there sooner, but I was away in no technology land for a majorly long time and I am just now getting back to my old life.

I finally got a computer though, after like, 5 years…

It's a Dell Inspiron 1521. I have Microsoft office 2007 on it too. I luff my new pc.

I will try to start writing again, but with my college stuff going on (I graduate in a year), I don't have much time.


End file.
